


What To Do Today

by swan_mills



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, They’re boning and I’m here for it, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swan_mills/pseuds/swan_mills
Summary: “Just for future reference,” she stopped in the entryway, “if you’d have asked me what we should do today, you would have gotten a very different and far more alluring suggestion.





	What To Do Today

**Author's Note:**

> If I could write good smut.. believe me, I would. I need this.

“Good morning Ryan” Graham greets, sitting next to him at the TARDIS kitchen table.

 

“Is it?” Ryan retorts, sarcastic and running off of very little sleep.

 

“Ah, I take it you heard it too then?” Graham says understandingly.”

 

“Yeah.” he sulks, “every time I finally started nodding off I got woken up again by them,” he shakes his head in annoyance. “Why have they gotta be so loud?”

 

“Who’s so loud?” the Doctor asks innocently, waltzing into the kitchen.

 

“Aliens.” Graham replied before Ryan had chance to tell the Doctor the truth. There’s no need to embarrass her. Surely the loud, long nights can’t last much longer, Graham thought to himself.

 

“Where’s Yaz?” Ryan asked. The Doctor missed the cocky, teasing grin plastered across his face.

 

“Morning guys!” As if on cue, Yaz walked in looking happier than ever, a spring in her step, smiling at Graham and Ryan before meeting the Doctor’s eyes and blushing slightly.

 

“You seem to be in a positive mood.” Ryan said with a knowing look.

 

“You could say that, yeah.” Her heart race accelerated when she felt the Doctor’s eyes on her. She looked over at her now girlfriend and smiled, grabbing a slice of toast off of Ryan’s plate and biting into it with a smirk. She felt a little embarrassed in front of everyone only wearing her robe, but it was worth it when the Doctor was looking at her like that, almost envious of the toast she had her fingers and mouth on.

 

Neither woman had noticed the silence around them, but the boys were uncomfortably aware of it.

 

“So uh,” Graham prompted, breaking the tension in the kitchen, “where to today Doc?”

 

Eyes still fixed on her girlfriend she replied. “I don’t know, wherever you fancy Graham.”

 

“Oh right, that’s great!” Ryan chimed in, grinning. “Can we go see those robots you showed us them pictures of?”

 

The Doctor didn’t even register his words, favouring staring the other woman up and down, eyes lingering below her neck, where fluffy robe met soft caramel skin, leaving just enough to the imagination. Not that she needed her imagination, she’d seen it all before. Yaz’s naked form was a permanent image in her brain now, and she wasn’t complaining.

 

Yaz saw where she was looking and coughed, bringing the Doctor’s attention up to her face to meet her eyes. ‘Eyes are up here’ Yaz playfully mouthed to her with a raise of her eyebrows, and with that the Doctor flushed a deep red and turned to face the kettle, putting a teabag and 6 heaped spoons of sugar in her mug.

 

“Doctor?” Ryan prodded, wanting an answer about his request for a robot adventure.

 

“Yes Ryan?”

 

“Can we see the robots?” He asked again, growing impatient.

 

“Uh,” she started, still unable to fully concentrate. “Yes, I suppose.”

 

“Sick.” Ryan grinned.

 

Yaz walked up to where The Doctor stood, leaning in to her side in order to grab a mug for her tea. The alien’s breath hitched and she turned her head to face Yaz only to be met with the warm skin of her chest as she reached up into the cupboard above the timelord to grab a packet of biscuits. The Doctor’s face flushed again and she turned her attention back to her tea, pouring the now boiling water from the kettle into her mug.

 

“Pass it over here?” Yaz asked politely, needing it for her own tea. The Doctor complied, fingers grazing the human’s as she transferred the appliance, a jolt of electricity shooting down her spine at the slightest touch.

 

_They’d been at it like horny teenagers all night, why was the_ _Doctor still so affected by this?_

 

She rushed to add milk to her drink and then joined the boys at the table. She just needed to calm down, drinking tea would help. Maybe helping Graham with the crossword in his paper too, that was always fun.

 

“Right, well we better get ready to see these Robots then.” Graham announced, prompting Ryan to leave to get dressed too. _So much for the crossword then._

 

They both shuffled out of the room quickly, laughing when they thought they were out of earshot - the Doctor wondered what was so funny. As she was searching her brain trying to figure out what they could possibly be laughing about, Yaz sneaked up behind her and snaked an arm around her shoulder, leaning down to the same level as her seated form and breathing on her cheek and neck.

 

“So,” Yaz whispered, her voice sultry, igniting a fire in the pit of the blonde’s stomach. “Better get ready to see those robots I guess.” She started to pull back, walking to the doorway, tea and a biscuit in hand.

 

“Just for future reference,” she stopped in the entryway, “if you’d asked me what we should do today, you would have gotten a very different and far more alluring suggestion.

 

The Doctor swallowed a lump in her throat, before standing up and walking towards her girlfriend. She composed herself, slipping back into her usual confident, dominant role that Yaz was so fond of her taking in the bedroom. She put a hand on the wall between Yaz and the door, trapping her, and dropped her head down to Yaz’s neck, words hitting the sensitive skin beneath her ear. “Oh? And what would you suggest?”.

 

Yaz could see through her act. The timelord was flustered and horny, and Yaz being honest and blunt would only make matters worse for the alien.

 

So that’s exactly what she did.

 

“Oh, y’know. Just going back to my room,” she leaned in to press lips against the older woman’s neck - “to my bed,” she kissed the skin bellow her ear lightly, lips ghosting over her pulse. “I’d have my way with you like you did with me last night. I have some tricks up my sleeve too, Doctor.”

 

The alien’s breath hitched again. “Like what?” she breathed out, desperately.

 

Yaz pressed her lips once more to her neck, this time reaching up to graze her earlobe with her teeth. “That would ruin the surprise.”

 

The Doctor’s knees buckled underneath herself, and Yaz seized the opportunity to free herself from the Doctor’s trap and slip out of the kitchen, leaving her girlfriend speechless, hopeless, and incredibly turned on.

 

When she finally picks her jaw up off the floor, she goes straight to Yaz’s room, running through corridors and practically kicking the door down.

 

The sight that greets her tells her instantly what the ‘surprise’ is. Yazmin Khan, sat on the end of her bed, police uniform on, handcuffs dangling from her finger.

 

_Oh wow._

 

“Graham! Ryan!” she yells out into the corridor, her words echoing. “Change of plans! I’m going to be very busy for the next three-“

 

“Five.” Yaz corrects.

 

“Busy for the next _five_ hours! Tied up even, one might say!”

 

She kicks the door shut and Yaz marches up to her, roughly pushing her up against  it and kissing her senseless.

 

_This is going to be so much better than the robots._

**Author's Note:**

> pls follow my tumblr (@killingjar) if you want to see me constantly thirsting over jodie.


End file.
